A Tale of Four Ninja Turtles
by colonelduckie
Summary: My collections of one-shots rated anywhere between K-T
1. Raph's Nightmare

Raphael woke up panting. The dream was too real. He had lost his temper, gone completely insane; on his own brother. Knowing it only a read was not not enough for him. He had to check to see if his brother was okay. What if it really happened? What id he really did nearly beat Mikey half to death. Quietly he made his way to Mikey's room, carefully he opened the door. His brother sleeping on his plastron in a nest of pillows and blankets, blissfully unaware of the dream Raph had. Sighing and smiling he turned around to go back to his room, only to walk into his oldest brother Leonardo.

"Raph you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," he said avoiding his brothers eyes.

"You're lying, tell me what is it."

Raph sighed and groaned, "I had a nightmare," he was embarrassed, "it really freaked me out."

"Do you want to talk about?" Leo asked.

"You don't want to know. . ." his voice trailed.

"If it has you this freaked it must be bad."

"Leo it is…bad…real bad…" he glanced Mikey sleeping, "I-I nearly killed Mikey. . ."

Leo stood slack jawed, staring at his brother.

"I lost my-my temper, I don't even know what he did…" Raph groaned. "we were out in the sewers, Mikey was being, well Mikey. One minute he was laughing and joking and the next thing I knew, I snapped. I go insane and start beating on 'im with a pipe. I knocked him on the head, he fell to the ground, he was not moving. You tried to stop me, but I flung you off. Donnie went to help Mikey, but I kicked him out of the way…." Raph stopped, he looked at Mikey once again, who was now flipped on his carapace. "I-I cracked him over his carapace, it broke Leo!"  
Raph's breaths we heaving, "Donnie started to freak out! He though Mikey was dead….he-he stood up to-to try and stop me. I pushed Donnie, he tripped over Mikey. I hit Mikey on the side, he started to bleed…..it was so much blood…." Raph dropped to his knees. Leo dropped down next to his brother, he was at a loss for words. "Then," Raph continued, "he looked up at me, his eyes, they were wild….he said 'sorry bro' he started to laugh, like he was crazy. . ." Raph's green eyes were wide. "After he did that he just collapsed at my feet," Raph sighed, "that's when I woke up.

"Raph," Leo breathed out finally breaking his silence, "it was just a dream-"

"I could have been reality…" his voice trailed, "it felt so real."

"But it wasn't," Leo said gently, "and Raph I know you. You may whack Mikey for driving you crazy, but you would never beat him half to death," Leo looked Raph in the eyes.

"Something snapped, I went insane, it could happen. . . "

"Raph I will make sure that you don't insane," Leo said.

"You can't make that promise," Raph scoffed.

Leo smiled, "Raph I will make that promise, to protect you, to protect Mikey. You are my brother and I will help you with what ever you need," Leo sighed, "Raph, I make the promise to stop you from hurting Mikey, Donnie or even me, but I don't want to have to fulfill that promise."

Raph sighed, he looked back into Mikey's room. Mikey was now laying on his side. "Mikey is my brother, I love him-and don't tell him I said that!" Raph shouted, "he may drive me crazy, but I would never kill him."

"I won't tell him," Leo laughed as he and Raph stood up.

"Don't let the pizza eat me, I want tot eat the pizza." Leo and Raph heard Mikey say. They turned to see Mikey eating his pillow.


	2. Twisted Happiness

Leo sighed as they went topside for patrol. Mikey had been driving them crazy all day, he almost begged Splinter to hold his back it was the last thing they need was a more unfocused Mikey than normal.

The four turtles saw some Purple Dragons walk into an old warehouse, silently they followed them in only to be meet by a wall with a door on the far left. Weapons drawn they walked through the door, it was completely dark. Nearly five minutes later the light turned on. Leo turned around to check on his brothers, Mikey was missing.

"Hello turtles," an unknown voice came out of nowhere. The three turtles looked around. They could now see the room they were in was very large, and empty. Suddenly the center part of the floor opened up and clear cube rose from the floor. They could see a figure slumped against one side of the box.

"It's Mikey!" Donnie said.

"Very good," the voice said. Then there was a click, a microphone was being turned on. The sound that could now be heard was Mikey, he was whimpering in pain. The box started to shake.

"Guys?" Mikey squeaked, breathing heavily.

"Mikey!" the brothers called out together. They tried to run for their brother, but they were block by an invisible wall.

"Not so fast," the voice came, "if you want your brother alive, you will have to complete the maze. Be warned for every wrong turn this will happen to your brother." A current of electricity filled the box, Mikey's body convulsed, he cried out in pain. They could hear Mikey's heavy breaths. "I heard the four of you. It would seem the little orange one has been trying to amuse you all day, and you chose to ignore him. Let this be a lesson to you to cherish what you have."

"If you want us to cherish what we have they why hurt Mikey?"

"Be cause my happiness was taken way, and now someone must pay." the voice said, "so think on that when the electricity surges through your brother."

"Guys," Donnie said, "his body can only take so much, too much electrical shock is not good for the heart, the brain, it could…..kill him." the last words tasted bitter in Donnie's mouth.

"Then we don't make any wrong turns," Raph growled.

"Are you ready?" the voice said as the ground shook and a maze appeared before them. "Now chose wisely," the voice laughed, "and think of why your brother is in that box." One of the speakers clicked off, they could still hear Mikey's heavy breathing.

"Mikey can you hear us?" Leo called out, nothing but his brother's whimpers came. Leo sighed an turned to his brothers. "Mikey was trying to get me took at something this morning. I was getting ready to train, I told him to go away. I don't even know what he was trying to show me."

"What?" Raph asked as they made their way to the first turn.

Tentatively Donnie took a step to the left, nothing happened, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Remember the other day when Leo was sulking around because they cut Space Heroes down by one episode a day?" Donnie said smiling

"Yeah," Leo laughed, "I ducked it hit Raph."

"That was not funny!" Raph said, "it hit Spike! He did nothing wrong."

"Yeah, but Spike was okay. Beside he is turtle, turtle like water," Leo said.

The three brothers made a few more turns without realizing what they were doing. They took a left and walked down a long corridor and found a dead end

"You chose wrong," the sound of electricity could be heard, followed by the sound of Mikey crying in pain.

Mikey felt another surge of electricity. Mikey cried harder, he tightly closed his eyes. He remembered to this morning to what he was trying to show his brothers.

_Splinter has instructed Mikey to clean the storage room days ago. There was not much in the old room, but it was still in need of a good cleaning. Mikey was so bored that he decided it was time to clean the old room out. He was going through all the old boxes, he came across old toys of theirs. He smiled as he picked up each one and remembered the memories that was attached to each one. At the bottom of the box was the old quilt they used to sleep under, the one that Splinter made their first masks from. He just had to show his brothers. Ever since their fight with the Shredder everyone, including himself could use a little cheering up._

The brothers could hear Mikey hyperventilating. Leo ran his hand over his head. "I-I just waned….to make...you happy…"

"That's Mikey…" Donnie said.

They finally reached Mikey he was in a crumpled heap on the floor. They watched as his chest rapidly rose and fell

"Now, just remember what I said," the voice said as the box lifted.

"Mikey!" They shouted as they ran to their brother. Mikey tried to move.

"Don't move," Donnie said gently.

"I-I just w-wanted to-to m-make you-you h-happy…."

Mikey was breathing heavily, he was sweating profusely, "I just wanted to make you happy!" Mikey yelled bolting up right.

"Mikey, you're awake!" Leo said smiling, "You had us worried."

"The maze?" Mikey asked.

"Maze?" Leo asked gently rubbing the back of his brother's carapace.

"Yeah, we were on patrol, and they got me and you had to complete a maze of they would kill me…"

"Mikey that never happened," Leo said, "we have not been out on patrol today."

"It-it was so real," Mikey cried, "so-so what happened?"

"We were setting up a perimeter around the lair. You and me were partners and Raph and Donnie were at the other end. We were laughing about the time Raph saw a bug and screamed so loud that he scared the humans in the next tunnel over."

Mikey gave a weak laugh, "yeah," his voice was hoarse, "S-sensei would not let us in the sewer for a week,"

"And you teased him about to much that sensei grounded you."

Mikey made a choking laugh, "I-I forgot about that." Mikey looked at Leo, his eyes told his brother he wanted to know what happened today.

"We were almost done. Donnie said that all the wires in our area not live. You set up the trip wire, but you hand grazed a wire, you got shocked and-and you juts dropped to the ground…." Leo's voice trailed, "I ran over to you, you tried to move...you looked like you were so much pain…I told you not you move." Leo stopped when he saw Mikey's heavy breathing.

"In-in my dream Donnie told me that, and-and in my dream I-I got electrocuted…."

Leo looked at Mikey with a half hearted smile, "remember this?" he said pulling out an old quilt that held four colors, blue, red, purple, and orange.

"I-I found it in my dream," Mikey said.

Leo smiled and he wrapped his brother with it. Back when they were younger all four of them could sleep under it now it was just large enough to wrap around Mikey. Leo sat down next to his brother. Mikey turned around and buried his face into his brother's plastron. "I-I don't mean to annoy you guys...I-I just want to make you smile, make you happy…"

"Uh.." Leo patted his brother's carapace, "it-it's okay…we know." Leo bit his lip and made a mental note that he start smiling more, a little happiness never hurt anyone.


	3. Foreign Blood

They jumped across the rooftops; Leo, Raph, Donnie, followed by Mikey. Just as the first three turtles landed on the roof, they would heard a loud crash, whipping around to see where the sounds came from they found Mikey was not with them. Donnie looked down into the alley. Their brother lay in a crumbled heap upside down in a pile of trash cans.

Mikey flipped himself around and rose to his feet. Raph jumped down in front of him. "You okay bro?" he asked as Leo and Donnie joined him.

Mikey nodded and took a few steps. He then looked to his brothers, "not okay," he mumbled before collapsing to ground.

"MIKEY!" the three brother's shouted racing to their brother. Raph reached his brother first he pulled him in to his arms. Mikey mask was hanging around his neck. Raph could see a large cut on the upper part of his brother's arm, it was bleeding, but it did not look normal.

"How could this have happened?" Leo asked looking at Mikey struggling to breathe in his brother's arms.

Donnie knelt down beside his brothers. "Judging from his mask around his neck they must have used it to gag him so we would not hear him. They must have grabbed him before he jumped off the previous roof and brought him down into the alley." He gently placed a hand on Mikey cut but quickly pulled it away, "ow! It...burns…his blood burns…"

"And it's orange…" Leo said.

"He's been poisoned we need to get him back to the lair!" Donnie called out urgently.

"It's going to be okay Mikey," Raph said picking his brother up in his arms. Mikey moaned.

"Lay him on the couch," Leo instructed as Raph carried Mikey over. Mikey was moaning and twisting in pain.

"My sons-Michelangelo!" Splinter sat down next to his and check his pulse, his heart was racing. "Deep breaths, Michelangelo," Splinter said. Through clenched teeth Mikey tried to breathe.

Donnie came back in the room with an empty vial for collect the blood from Mikey's wound. Carefully, Donnie cleaned the cut, he wore his thick leather gloves he used for welding so he would not burn his own skin. The area where his blood touched was red, the cut itself was black. Donnie gently wrapped the wound, "There you go Mikey," he said.

Donnie was now sitting, starting at his computer with Leo pacing behind him. "Leo your pacing is not helping me!" Donnie snapped. He was running every scan he could, "there are so many foreign compounds in his blood, the only known component of Mikey's blood is the blood itself."

"Donnie! Get in here quick!" Raph called, "he-he stopped moving…"

"What!?" Donnie began check over his brother.

"He was moving in so much pain before and then he just stopped…" Raph was beginning to panic.

"Mikey?" Donnie said gently rubbing is brother's head. He got no response from his brother, "Leo...go get sensei…" without a word he went of to get their father.

Splinter came into the room ahead of Leo. He sat down by Mikey's head, he placed a paw on across his forehead. He was running a slight fever. "Let's get him to his room, he will be more comfortable in his own bed." Splinter picked up his youngest son and carried him off to his room. Once in the youngest turtle's room he laid him in bed. He looked to Donatello, "Have you any information on Michelangelo's blood sample?"

"Only that what ever poisoned him is not know to earth," Donnie said gulping.

"Could the Kraang be behind this?" Raph asked.

"Could be, but I can't know for sure," Donnie said.

Donnie continued to monitor Mikey for the rest of the night. Raph was in Mikey's room as well since Donnie kept going back and forth between his brother's room and his own lab. Donnie was growing more and more concern, it looked like the infection was spreading. Instead of just his left arm a shade of red-pink most of his body was. His skin was arm to the touch.

Mikey woke up in the middle of the night crying in pain. Mikey had yet to actually say any words. "I'm sorry Mikey," Donnie said allowing his brother to squeeze his hand, "I wish I could give you something for the pain, but I don't what they poisoned you with."

Leo walked into the room, "How is he doing?" and then kneeling down next to Mikey's bed

Donnie shook his head, "he's getting worst. I mean he is conscious now and that's good, but he in just so much pain. He finally feel back to sleep five minutes ago."

Leo abruptly stood up, "we are going to break into the Kraang lair."

"Leo, I don't even know it it's Kraang in origin," Donnie said.

"It's a place to start," Leo said, "ready?"

"Someone should really stay with Mikey," Donnie said, "I need to know if he develops any new symptoms."

"I-I can," Raph said, "it's my fault any way," Raph said.

"Your fault why?" Leo almost laughed, "he was the last one in line, who ever was last would have been taken, well...the rest of us would have been paying more attention than Mikey."

"Before he left the first roof...I sort of tripped him….he was bugging me." Raph looked guiltily down at his brother, "If I...he might not be…"

"Raph," Leo said, but he stopped Mikey's whimpers were growing louder.

"It's going to be okay buddy," Raph said gently, "Donnie, you can't do anything for him?" Raph snapped placing a hand on his brother's carapace.

"I wish I could Raph!" Donnie shouted, "he was poisoned with a substance not known to earth, for we know the atmosphere is making the infection spread. I don't want to give him something anything that will make him even more sick."

Raph only sighed. He saw Mikey clenching his hands in pain, "here buddy," he said placing his hand in his brother's. Mikey squeezed it but there was hardly and strength behind it.

"Come on Donnie," Leo said, "the quicker we infiltrate the Kraang lair the quicker we can help Mikey."

Donnie nodded slowly, "Raph call me with any major change. Keep and eye on him try to get him to eat-"

"Donnie, go with Leo. I got this," Raph said.

It was hard for Raph to watch his brother be in so much pain, the worst part was he could do nothing about it. Leo and Donnie had been gone nearly and hour when Mikey woke up.

"Mikey you hungry?" Raph asked.

Mikey cringed and then started violently scratching at his plastron.

"Mikey what are you doing?" Raph shouted grabbing his brother's hand. Mikey weakly struggled against his brother for a moment before submitting to tears. Raph ran his hands over his head. He would rather be fighting the Shredder right now than watch his brother be in so much pain. Raph sighed he knew that when Mikey got sick when he was younger he would always climb into bed with Donnie, "scoot over buddy," Raph said climbing onto Mikey's bed. Mikey instantly nuzzled against his brother and allowed sleep to take him once more.

Half an hour later Raph woke up to a burning sensation on half his body. Raph placed a hand on his brother, it felt as if his brother was on fire, "I need to cool you down," he said starting to panic, "I will run you a bath, I promise I will be right back." Raph was breathing heavily as he went off to the bathroom.

Raph ran back to get his brother. "Let's go Mikey," Raph said picking his brother up and carrying him off.

Splinter entered the bathroom after Raph, "How is your brother doing?" Splinter asked.

Raph shook his head, "he's burning up. . ." he said, "I run him a cold bath, th-that should help right?" Raph was awkwardly supporting his brother.

"It should help, my son," Splinter said reaching down and placing a paw on the younger turtle's cheek.

"I need to call Donnie," Raph said. Splinter nodded.

Splinter suggested to Raph to try and connect with Mikey through meditation. Raph was now sitting my his brother's side, holding his hand. He closed his eyes and took in deep calming breaths. When Raph opened his eyes in he was in a never ending white room he was standing next to Master Splinter. Mikey was laying on his side on the far end of the 'room.'

"Where are we?" Raph asked.

"It would seem you have made a connection with your brother, we are in the spiritual plain." Splinter said softly.

"I-I can feel your presence, but why can't I feel Mikey's?"

"You're brother is very weak," Splinter began.

"He's-he's not-"

"Your brother is alive, I feel his spirit, it is slight, but I can feel it. Concentrate hard on your brother and you will feel it too," Splinter said gently.  
Raph closed his eyes tight, he thought hard he tired to feel Mikey's presents. Suddenly, Raph could feel his brother slowly breathe. Raph slowly walked over to his brother. He knelt down next to him. Mikey's mask was hanging lose around his neck, just like when they found him. Raph looked at Mikey, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was half asleep.

"R-Raph," his voice was weak, "I-I-I….d-don't feel-good." Mikey fell limp in is brother's arms.

"MIKEY! NO! Come back," Raph's own heart was racing. "Mikey!" he shouted again. Raph closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back in Mikey's room.

Mikey was shaking, clinging onto his brother, "Raphie….hurts..." his voice shook.

"Mikey!" Raph pulled his brother into a hug.

"Raph!" a voice called out, it was Leo.

"In here!" Raph shouted. Leo and Donnie racing into the room, "anything?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, I have some vials to test," Donnie said, "any other news?"

"Le-o? Don-nie?" Mikey croaked, "hurts."

"Almost Mikey, almost. Leo, Raph stay here with Mikey let me test the vials," Donnie said.

"Make it stop," Mikey cried pulling at his plastron again.

"Mikey, I told you to stop that!" Raph said pulling his brother's hand away.

Donnie had four vials to test. Carefully he added a few drops of the first vial into a test tube of blood, seconds later the orange blood reverted back. Excited, Donnie ran some tests to check to see if the blood was cleared of the poison.

"DONNIE! Get in here quick!" Leo shouted.

Donnie picked up the vial and ran to his brother's room. His heart dropped, Mikey was convulsing in his brother's arms. Donnie took the needle in his hand and ran to his brother. He stuck is brother with the needle and depressed the plunger and injected him with the antidote.

All eyes were on Mikey. His body stopped convulsing, he leaned his head back on Raph and opened his eyes. "What they shell happened? And why is Raph holding me?"

"Nothing happened and uh…." Leo said.

"I saw a bug," Raph said.


	4. Trapped

**A/N: 2007 movie**

* * *

Mikey sighed, the party was done. "Bye, Dominic!" he called out to the birthday boy.

"Bye Cowabunga Carl!" the six-year-old called out running to give him a hug.

Mikey waved back as he walked over to his van. Once in the van he pulled off the turtle head he wore. Mikey flipped on the radio. They were talking about the vigilante called the Nightwatcher. He sighed, he missed protecting the city; he was envious of this Nightwatcher.

Raph put on his Nightwatcher helmet and went topside. He knew Mikey would be coming back from his party soon. Raph jumped on his motorcycle and sped down the street. Raph pulled into an alleyway and climbed to the rooftop. He was going to watch and wait for Mikey to come home, something he always did. With Leo gone, he was the oldest and he felt a duty to make sure that his youngest brother came home safe.

Donnie smiled, he was home alone. Raph was off in the sewers and Mikey was at a party, and Leo, well he did not want to think about Leo. His IT phone line had been quiet for the past two hours, and he was grateful for that. Donnie sat down and flipped on the TV to watch the news for a little bit.

Mikey was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of a song. Across the road a small car swerved in front of a large truck, causing the truck to swerve too. Mikey tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. The truck collided with the driver's side of Mikey's van.

Mikey's head and left side of his body slammed against the window, and his world went black.

Mikey was late and it was concerning Raph. He started to head in the direction Mikey would be coming from. He saw the large turtle head on the van that Mikey used for Cowabunga Carl, and then he heard a loud crash. The faux turtle head spun in the road.

"Mikey...no…" Raph could hardly feel himself breathe. He had to get Mikey out of that van before the paramedics came. No one could know Cowabunga Carl was a real humanoid turtle named Michelangelo. Raph ran faster than he even knew he could. The humans were trying to help, he could hear sirens coming. He had to be quick, and hoped no one would notice. Time to put his ninja skills of being unseen to the test.

Raph jumped down from the roof and pushed his way through the crowd of people. They parted for him, and he could hear whispers as he walked by. Raph opened the passenger side door and climbed in. Being in his Nightwatcher suit, it was awkward. He went to unbuckle Mikey, but the seatbelt was jammed. Raph pulled out his sai to break it.

Raph gently pulled Mikey into his arms, and the orange clad turtle moaned in pain. He picked up the fake turtle head he used and placed it on his brother's head. If they saw the blood on his head they would know he was real. Raph wanted to say something, but he was afraid to expose himself as the Nightwatcher. He did not want to reveal himself unless it was completely necessary.

"The Nightwatcher has Cowabunga Carl," someone said as Raph passed.

He scoffed to himself. "If they only knew," he let out a hallow laugh. Raph was blocked in; he needed to get Mikey out of there. The ambulance was there. While the people were making way for the paramedics, Raph saw a window of opportunity to take Mikey away.

Raph sighed. He did not know what he was going to do. The nearest entrance to the sewer had a vehicle parked on it and there were too many humans around to get him to the next one.

It was awkward, but he got Mikey to the rooftop. He laid his brother down and pulled off the fake head. He placed a gloved hand on his brother's head injury. Mikey shuddered. He started to cough, and Raph gently rolled his brother onto his right side. He could also see a large bruise on his arm. Gingerly, he placed a finger on Mikey's shoulder.

Mikey let out a cry of pain.

"….and the popular children's entrainer 'Cowabunga Carl' was involved in the accident, but Carl is missing…."

Donnie's head snapped up. "Mikey!" he jumped up and ran to the phone. He had to call April.

Mikey's eyes slowly opened. "N-Nightwatcher!" he tried to squirm away, but his entire left side of his body was in pain. He quickly realized he was not wearing his Cowabunga Carl head. He brought his good hand to the cut on his head. "Aww shell," he moaned as he could feel the Nightwatcher pull his mask off his head; he used it to try to stop the bleeding. "Don't-why…uh…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," the Nightwatcher said. He looked down at his brother. It was going to be difficult to keep his secret with Mikey like this.

"You-you won't give me to science?" Mikey pushed himself weakly to his feet to get away.

Raph could tell Mikey was panicking. "Don't worry," the Nightwatcher reached out his hand to try to steady the injured turtle. Mikey's legs shook and gave out under him and he fell forward. Raph caught his younger brother in his arms.

"D-don't...leave me...alone…" he whispered before falling unconscious.

Raph brought his brother close to him. "I won't," he whispered back.

"Mikey was in an accident…" Donnie's voice trailed when he called April.

"I saw that on the news," April sighed. "I will go look for him. He is probably hurt."

"We can't let anyone get to him. It would be dangerous. I knew this little business of his was a bad idea…" Donnie's voice trailed again. All he could picture was scientist dissecting Mikey.

"Donnie, don't worry, we will find him," April said.

"Thank you," Donnie sighed.

Mikey had fallen sleep in the arms of his brother. Most of the humans had left the area, but the van was still in Raph's way. It would be too awkward to jump across the rooftops with Mikey in his arms, so he would have to use the closest manhole.

Raph heard a engine starting; the van was moving. He removed his Nightwatcher costume. It would be too cumbersome to carry Mikey back in, and he would risk exposing himself to Donnie.

April easily found the location of the crash site. The van and the other vehicles were moved and traffic was already moving down the street as if nothing had happened. April looked up into the moon lit night. She saw some movement on the roof, so she ran over to the fire escape and climbed up.

"Mikey is that you?" she called out.

Raph froze. He was glad that he already had his costume hidden. He lifted his head up, and looked at April.

"No Ap, it's me Raph. I 'ave Mikey."

"How did you find him?" She asked.

"I knew Mikey was almost home, so I waited, then I heard a crash and…" Raph stopped. "Let's jus' get him home."

"Let me see his arm first," April said, slipping the strap of her messenger bag over her head. The bag was filled with medical supplies. She placed gauze on his head and wrapped it. She knew it was going to need stitches. Then she examined his arm, and she sighed with relief. His shoulder was not dislocated, but it was badly bruised. "There is not much I can do for his bruises here. Just be carful when you carry him."

Raph nodded.

Donnie was pacing the lair wondering what he should do and feeling helpless.

April walked into the lair first. "Raph was with Mikey," she said.

"Where are they?" Donnie asked frantically.

"On his way. Mikey has a cut on his head and his left side is badly bruised," she said.

Donnie nodded and raced off to get the infirmary ready. They had no need for it with the Shredder defeated and Leo in Central America.

Raph entered the lair, carrying Mikey in his arms. Donnie ushered him into the room and had him lay Mikey on the bed. He got some ice to help the swelling of Mikey's arm, but other than that there was not much he could do for it. Donnie then went to work on stitching the cut on Mikey's head.

"How is he?" Raph asked.

"He is okay. Luckily nothing is broken. I just have some concerns of a concussion. We will just have to monitor him."

Raph nodded."I can take the first shift," he said.

"Okay, come get me if anything is terribly wrong."

Raph was sitting by his brother's side. He had been sitting there for three hours before Mikey made any movement. The orange clad turtle's eyes began to open and he began to moan and panic.

"Nightwatcher, where am I?"

Raph gasped. "Mikey, I ain't no crime fighting vigilante."

"Raph?" Mikey mumbled. "Sorry...the Nightwatcher saved me…." his voice trailed. "How did I get here?"

"I heard the crash and well….I found you on a roof. You must have climbed up there after the crash."

"No Nightwatcher? But I saw him. I know it was him."

"Mikey stop talking yer delusional. Ya hit yer head. The Nightwatcher did not save you."

"Raph's right," Donnie said, entering the room. "He would have turned you over to science."

"I guess you're right," Mikey sighed, "but, dude seriously I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Ya did you knucklehead," Raph laughed.

* * *

**A/N: This was my end of an art trade on deviantART**


	5. Trapped: Mikey's Obsession

Mikey woke up, his arm was sore and in a sling. It had only been two days since his accident.

Raph looked to Donnie and counted to five.

"Seriously, the Nightwatcher saved me!"

"Mikey I told ya, you were on the roof alone, no 'Nightwatcher' was around," Raph snapped.

"Why would he expose himself? We never did, I mean yeah I am Carl, but they don't know the truth. The Nightwatcher would not show himself…"

"Mikey you need to let it go," Donnie said.

"But he really did save me! And I-I never thanked him…." Mikey trailed off, "I am going to find him and prove it to you!"

"No you ain't! Ya got one good arm, what if-"

"If anything happens the Nightwatcher will-"

"MIKEY! WHEN WILL YOU GET IT THERE IS NO NIGHTWATCHER!" Raph shouted slamming a fist down on the table causing his two brothers to jump.

"Raph...he is…" Mikey said playing with his sling, "come with me tonight, I will prove it."

Raph gulped, _aw shell...if I go with him there really won't be a Nightwatcher._

"Whatever," Mikey mumbled getting up, "I have phone calls to make, kids to disappoint…."

Once Mikey left the room Donnie looked to Raph, "Why are you so worked up over this Nightwatcher thing? Mikey has been obsessed with him since Leo left," Donnie walked over to his work station

"It's getting annoying hearing about it," Raph said evenly.

"Just go with him tonight, be a brother to him. You know Mikey took it the hardest when-"

"Don't say his name!" Raph snapped, "Jungle boy ain't here and all we ever talk about is him."

"He is still our brother," Donnie said.

Raph just rolled his eyes and walked away, "I still haven't gotten my bike from when I brought Mikey home."

"Raph it's day time," Donnie.

"Then I am going back to bed!"

"Hey! Could you keep it down! I am on the phone," Mikey called to the fuming Raph, "sorry Mrs. Fisher, it's just my brother...any way sorry I have to cancel," he paused to listen to the women on the other end, "thanks I hope my arms feels better soon too, sorry again, bye." Mikey hung up the phone, he turned to Donnie. "Sorry again about the van…" Mikey hung his head, "I know you worked hard on it."

"Mikey it's going to be okay. You are safe that is all that matters to me. We can get a new van we can't get a new Mikey-"

"I wish we could get a new Mikey!" Raph snapped.

"Don't listen to him he is in a bad mood," Donnie said putting a hand on Mikey's good shoulder.

"He's always in a bad mood," Mikey said simply, "hey Donnie how about you come with me tonight to look for the Nightwatcher?"

"I can't...I have my I.T. business."

"Oh come on! It's just one night!"

Donnie sighed, "fine ONCE," he said giving into his brother's puppy dog eyes.

"Yes!" Mikey shouted, "well I have more calls to make."

Donnie followed Mikey to the surface it had been a long time since he had been up here, he liked it down in the sewers it was calm and quite.

"It's good to get some fresh air," Mikey said attempting to one arm climb the fire escape.

"You call carbon monoxide filled air fresh? Maybe you hit your head harder than I though," Donnie commented.

"Oh like sewer air is better?"

"Mikey you do know carbon monoxide can be deadly right?"

Mikey just shrugged, "come on-" Mikey looked over the building's edge and took a step back.

"Mikey you okay?" Donnie asked and Mikey dropped to the ground. Donnie sat down next to his brother. Mikey's eyes were wide and he was breathing unsteadily. "Mikey what is it?" Mikey snapped his eyes closed and rolled onto his right side, he brought his knees to his plastron. "MIKEY!" Small sobs left Mikey's throat.

Over and over in his mind Mikey could see the accident and feel the pain.

Donnie was growing worried. Mikey was having a full blown panic attack. "Mikey listen to me, it's okay…" he had no clue what else to say. This was not the first time Mikey suffered a panic attack, but it was always Leo who helped Mikey get through it.

"I-I want Leo…" Mikey sobbed out.

Donnie let out a frustrated groan, "he's not here!" he snapped. As soon as the words left his mouth he wish he could have taken them back. He sounded like Raph, he was not helping Mikey's panic attack.

Mikey stumbled to his feet, "Nightwatcher I need you," he called out into the night.

Mikey what the shell is wrong with you? Raph asked himself from a near by room. He had to end Mikey's obsession tonight.

"Mikey stop that!" Donnie command.

"Please Nightwatcher I-" a hand covered his mouth.

"I told ya he ain't comin'," Raph growled.

"He will come! I just now he will!" Mikey tried to break away from Raph. "Besides Raph why do you care so much that I want to meet him?"

After two hours of sitting on the roof doing nothing Raph and Donnie finally convinced Mikey to return home.

For the next week Mikey would go to the roof tops and sit and wait for any signs of the Nightwatcher. Raph would always ask where he was waiting that day claiming so he would know where he was, but in reality he would avoid Mikey all night.

Raph kept himself well hidden as he watched Mikey. To him Mikey obsession was pathetic and stupid. He even found it a little creepy and it certainly annoyed the shell out of him. There was one thing that Raph knew for sure; Mikey could not find out that he, Raphael, was the Nightwatcher.

Raph was just about to turn back when he heard a yelp of pain from Mikey's location. Raph whipped around. Mikey was surrounded by what liked a dozen drunk frat boys. "Mikey this ain't your week!" Raph growled running to his brother, but he was too late.

Twelve was too many to fight off for the already injured turtle. Three of the guys had Mikey pinned to the ground while the others took turns kicking him.

"Look at the stupid turtle costume," one said.

"Yeah let's see who he really is," another added as he tried pull at Mikey's head.

"Dude, that's my head and it defiantly wont come off," Mikey said weakly.

"You're more'a freak than we thought! Want to see him bleed?" A third one said pulling out a pocket knife as drew a line down Mikey's arm.

"Dude not cool!" Mikey snapped trying to fight his fleeting consciousness as the blade was brought to his cheek.

"Let him go," growled the Nightwatcher.

"This freak?" one said twisting Mikey's injured arm behind his back. Mikey groaned.

"Listen you thugs, you don't want me angry wit ya," Raph growled getting annoyed.

They frat boys just laughed and looked at each other, then advanced on Raph.

In one swift motion Raph flipped one across the alley. "Told ya not mess wit me," Raph growled. More came after him, "aw shell," Raph groaned fighting them off. Raph fought off three more of them before the decide it really was a bad idea and ran off.

"N-n-nightwatcher?"

"Yeah," Raph said, but his brother was unconscious in his arms. For the second time in one week Raph pulled off his Nightwatcher costume and hid it. He called Donnie, "hey Donnie...we have a problem…."

"We need to end this obsession of Mikey's! It almost got him killed." Raph yelled out,

"I think we need to lie to Mikey…." Donnie said, "just say we saw the Nightwatcher," Donnie sighed.

"And that is why you are the brains!" Raph said smiling.

Donnie was sitting by Mikey's bedside. This was even worst than his car accident, it has been twenty-four hours since they brought Mikey home and he still was not awake. Raph had seen the whole thing. He would always follow Mikey up and keep an eye on him while he waited for the Nightwatcher, but he got to Mikey too late, Mikey got badly beaten.

"Mikey," Donnie sighed, "Leo's gone, we can't lose you too. I don't know if I can survive alone with Raph," he let out hallow laugh, and then sighed, "Mikey I know you like the Nightwatcher, but you need to give up your obsession…it's making Raph go crazy, and that is something we don't need. I'm sorry, buddy. I know you miss Leo, we all miss Leo. Raph missed Leo more than he cares to admit, he is just angry with him for leaving." Donnie shifted the ice pack on Mikey's head.

The phone rang, "Cowabunga Carl is not available," Raph said in attempts to be calm, "no he won't be available next weekend!" Raph slammed the phone receiver down and then disconnected the phone. "Stupid people won't stop called for damn Mikey! Should just tell 'em he's dead!"

"Raph calm down," Donnie said.

"You're not the leader, don't tell me what to do!" Raph's annoyance was being to rise to new levels.

"Raph please! You have to work with me. Sensei is off on sabbatical and Mikey is hurt." Donnie was begging now.

"Yeah an' Fearless is off playing in the jungle!"

"Raph please-" The screaming match stopped when they heard painful groans from Mikey. Donnie raced into to the room, Mikey was burning up. "Raph quick! I need some ice! Mikey has a fever!"

"Here Don, but why now?"

"I don't know," Donnie whispered trying to cool down his brother's body.

Mikey's snapped open, he was panting, "Donnie...I'm sorry…."

"Sorry about what?" Donnie asked

"Wrecking the van…"

"Mikey I already told you, it will be fine."

"You never told me…"

Donnie stopped, "what was the last thing you remember?"

"The truck hitting the van," Mikey said.

"Now I am going to find those punks and kill 'em!" Raph snapped.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked confused.

"N-nothing Mikey, I need to get something. Raph I need your help."

"What the shell is wrong with him?" Raph snapped.

"The kicks to his head must have caused a type of amnesia. He does not remember anything between his car accident and the attack." Donnie shook his head, but Raph smiled, "why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Maybe he won't remember seeing that damn Nightwatcher…"

"Guys," Mikey said walking to the door, "Am I dying? Is that why you won't talk in front of me?"

"No Mikey, you are not dying," Donnie said, "sorry to scare you."

"Good! Well I need to cancel some parties," Mikey said can't go anywhere like this.

"Mikey you should really be resting," Donnie said.

"But I have a party tomorrow! I need to call them." Mikey grabbed his client book.

Raph looked at Donnie, "uh brainiac he will find out he-"

"What the shell!" Mikey yelled getting annoyed with his brothers. "You lied to me! What happened!?" It was coming back to him, the car accident happened, but now something else happened.

Donnie ran his hand over his head, "you got attacked," he said.

"What! When?" Mikey yelled trying to fight the dizzy spell taking over his body.

"Yesterday," Donnie sighed.

"And you were going to lie to me about it? I thought you were my brothers! Leo would never have lied to me!" Mikey turned and ran off into the sewers.

"Mikey come back!" Donnie yelled, he went to go after him but Raph stopped him.

"He needs to be alone," Raph said.

"Yeah but he is dizzy, I could see in the way he ran. He could pass out and he probably has a concussion," Donnie was beginning to panic.

"Then let's go find him," Raph said

Mikey wanted to run more, but he was too dizzy, he collapsed to the ground.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter called out seeing his son fall to the ground.

"Sensei?" Mikey said weakly.

"Yes my son, what happened to you?"

Mikey just broke down crying, that is when Donnie and Raph came.

"Masta' Splinta'…." Raph said.

"Sensei," Donnie said, "you're back."

"Yes I am and I would like to know what is wrong with Michelangelo."

Donnie sighed and explained everything.


	6. Burned

**A/N: this was inspired by a picture on deviantART**

* * *

Leo's partners was Mikey, Donnie and Raph were fighting the Purple Dragons. All Leo had to do was watch is brother's back, but now he was lying half dead in his arms. Why? because he failed to help him. They were fighting the Kraang when Karai showed up, he had no feeling for her anymore, but today she distracted him.

"Leo! Help!" Mikey called out.

Karai smiled and drew her blade Leo when to counter when he could a piecing scream. He whipped around, Mikey was lying on the ground covered in burns. "Mikey!" Leo yelled running to his brother. Mikey right hand lay across his plastron, covering another wound. His left hand was was open, and looked broken, his nunchaku lay beside him.

Mikey's chest heavily rose and fell as Leo pulled is brother into his arms. Leo went to touch the would burn on his brother's skin, but Mikey screamed in pain. Leo looked to Karai, who took pitty on the orange clad turtle and simple left. If you asked her why she would not know.

"Mikey, buddy?" Leo looked into his brother's glossed over eyes.

Mikey was crying, "I wanna go home."

"Of course Mikey," Leo said scooping his brother into his arms. Leo entered the lair.

Splinter rushed over, "Michelangelo!" his voice cried out, "what happened?"

"Th-the Kraang sprayed him with something," Leo said.

"You should have had my back," Mikey said before passing out in Leo's arms.

Those would be the last words Leo would hear from his brother before he woke up two weeks later.


	7. From the Leader

A/N: From Leo's POV. I tried hard to get is personality. This is supposed to be him being honest with himself about things...yeah... I will be doing the other as well.

Growing up I never thought what it really mean to be the oldest of my brothers. When I was very young it was a badge of honor, now it's more like a burden. Not that I am complaining. It is just that now I have to not only keep myself alive, but my brothers as well. Now more than ever our life is getting tough. We have the added pressure of Shredder, the Kraang, and the Purple Dragons. Everyday is interesting with my brothers. I have to keep them all inline. Each one has their personality.

Raphael is a hothead, Donatello is a brainiac, and Michelangelo is a joker. While we all are family, we are like outcasts.

So as the leader of our little clan it's my job to well, to lead.

Donatello, is by far the easiest brother to lead. He listens to me and understand what needs to be done. He is an expert with computers and electronics and can hack complicated systems….not that we do it all the time….yeah...well he respects me and I him, that is the way it should be. Without Donnie we would be breaking windows to break into places, and that is not stealthy. Not only is Donnie the brainiac, but a bō staff master. He wields a six foot long stick with amazing skill. Donnie is very much like his weapon, simple and not complex. You would think Donnie would be the most complex, but you would be wrong. Despite all his science he keeps it simple, and organized. I can't really explain, it's something if you see you will know what I mean.

Michelangelo, the youngest of us all, or so we say. We are all the same age, but something about Mikey makes him the baby brother. He is great at ninjutsu, when he puts it mind to it. Mikey is more skilled that we give him credit for, one day he will surprise us and we will see what sensei sees in him. Mikey always knows when one of us needs to smile or laugh. Even in the darkest times he always finds light. Mikey and his twin nunchaku, oh how complicated they are. You never know what you will get with them. Mikey can go from laughing and joking to deadly serious rather quickly. He moves quickly, just like his weapon.

Raphael, he is the oldest after me. Raph is the hardest to lead. He is hard to please and his own way of doing things, fighting with his fists or fighting with his sai. Raph hardly listens to me, and one day it could be bad. Sure there are times I make things up as I go, but my brother's safety is always my top priority. Raph lead once, if you can call it that. Donnie and him carried Mikey back out cold, Raph lost his cool, the hothead. He cannot handle stress...well neither can I but I can manage it….most of the time. Raph is more like his sais than he thinks. There is one long center prong and two support ones, Raph needs support to be balanced, just like his sai.

We are a family. My father, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo. A family that lives in the sewers, I can guess you can call us outcasts. We protect the people who fear us, for no praise or glory (well for me at least) it's just who we are, we were born to be. Can you see humans doing what we do? No, I can't either. We strike hard and fade away into the night.

I have an amazing leader to learn from, my father. I would be nothing without, we all would be. He had cared for us and trained us in the art of ninjutsu and now. We are learning form the best. We are learning from each other.

We are brothers first. Brother always. Brothers forever.

* * *

I have failed to mention it in awhile, but this is part of my 100 Theme Challenge on deviantART

topic leadership (number 48) So this Leo about leading...leadership...all the same.

Next will be Donnie because 49 is brainiac, then Mikey, (50: joker), 51 is outcast I am thinking mixed POV? not sure yet and 52: is Raph with hothead.

wanna know what you think...this could be a stupid idea I dunno


	8. From the Brainiac

A/N: so just like Leo's this is Donnie's POV

There is not much to do when you live in a sewer. My brother's tease me for it, but I love reading. There is so much out there, more than even I can fathom. Sensei does his best to find books for me, I learn from even manuals on how to assemble products I don't have. Just by looking at some manuals I have built several necessities, for example we needed a new transformer for the electricity. By looking at manuals of completed ones I saw what I needed and was able to complete it.

When I was very young, close to five I'd say I never thought that my love of reading and learning would be of any help. I was just the geek, dork, anything but normal to my brothers. Now that we are older and fighting against Shredder my brothers see the importance of what I do and who I am. It feels great to finally get their true respect for me being well, me.

Even though Michelangelo does not understand what I do (and I know he could he just does not want to) he enjoys watching me work. I enjoy it too, when he is not bothering me and trying to push buttons. I have to yell at him sometimes when he is truly disrupting me. I don't enjoy it, not like Raph. I don't like it, I just wish he would understand. I can't be too mad at him for long.

Raphael, I don't know what I can say about him. I get excited when I talk, now I don't see anything wrong with that! But Raph he seems to think when I talk too much hitting my will stop me..okay well it does...but only because I don't like being hit. I just can't help it when I get going on science, mathematics, it's all so fascinating. Just by changing one simple element it can turn deadly! I could easily poison...I am going to stop...I felt myself flinch waiting for Raph to him me...ah reflexes.

Leonardo, my oldest brother and our leader. He a good leader, he can, well….he is good at making up plans as we go. Even if he does not know something or what will happen, he will never let it show. He always keep his 'cool' as Mikey could say, it's a good word for it. Leo also is the one most likely to truly try to understand what I am working on, even if he cannot understand what I am doing. I appreciate the effort.

Even though we are all so different we are family. A unique family raised my a mutant rat, who was once human. While us, we were your standard fresh water Diamondback Terrapin. That was until the day sensei bought us. Then we were mutated by the creatures we know as the Kraang.

Even if we were not meant to be a family we are, and always will be. I would never trade this for all the science in the world.


	9. From the Jokester

Everyone is something. Leo is the leader, Donnie is the brainiac and Raph is a hothead, me what am I? I wish you could see my smile, why I, I am Dr. Prankinstein! The one and only! All my brothers can be well...they are happy like me. So I make it my job to make them smile.

It was so funny, so Raph does not like bugs and well I found these plastic bugs and glued them to his punching back. He FREAKED out. It was so funny! Until he started punching me, sensei made him stop. It was worth it.

So Leo, Mr. Super Ninja loves Space Heros, this one time I was bored and told him I saw it got cancelled...he started to panic, and then Donne reminded him he had ever episode on tape. Then he watched them all, and there was a monster movie marathon on that night! Raph said I deserved it, guess I did….but it was still funny…..

Once again I wish you could see me smiled. One time when Donnie was sleeping I changed his labels on all his chemicals...hehe...well, uh...yeah when I heard an explosion from his lab I locked myself in my room, he was sooo mad at me. Sensei made me help him clean up the mess, but Donnie would not let me touch anything. Oh well easiest punishment EVER!

I may throw water balloons at my brothers, and put glue on….yeah I won't mention that one….but all I want to do is see them smile, they don't do it enough. We are a family, guess it's normal? I don't know any other families... Well I like mine…..


	10. From the Hothead

Sensei thinks that I should write things down. He said that fighting is now always the answer, but he is training us to be ninjas...who fight...I don't get it. I think this is stupid. I told him that and now I have to prove to him I at least tried to write in this stupid thing.

I don't know what I should write about. Leo would probably write about that stupid show Space Heros and Captain Ryan. For the so called leader he acts...all…worst than Mikey when he watches that show. Even Mikey is not stupid enough to watch the show

Donnie would write about science and use big words know one knows...except him. Why does he have to be so accurate? Who cares if goes 'pop' or 'boom'? Really does it matter? It's gonna explode anyway.

I don't what Mikey would write about….does he even know how to write? I know sensei taught us but Mikey forgets things.

Writing my feelings pissed me off….this is dumb I'm done.


	11. The Teddy Bear

The foot were closing in on Raph, Mikey had to save his brother, no matter how much Raph would hate it. Mikey held the chain end of his kusarigama and sent it flying, but it went high. He watch helplessly as the blade cut into the Foot Ninja's throat.

Mikey starting gasping for air. Raph turned to look at his brother. Mikey's knees buckled and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he collapsed to the ground.

Raph ran to his brother. He shook his, but Mikey did not stir. "Mikey?" Raph was starting to panic. He did not see his brother get hurt. Raph scooped up Mikey into his arms. "We need to-" he stopped. Raph saw the blade of Mikey's kusarigama in the neck of a Foot. Mikey killed someone. "Leo! Donnie!" his brothers turned around to see Mikey in Raph's arms and the Foot ninja dead at his feet.

"Is he dead?" Leo ask numbly.

Raph knew what Leo meant, he nodded his head. "Mikey is the first one of us to kill."

They knew it was going to happen one day. whether it be accident or necessary, they knew one day someone would die by their hands. What they never guessed was Mikey would be the first one to take a life.

"Is-is Mikey hurt?" Leo asked looking over the orange clad turtle in Raph's arms.

"I-I don't think so...he just collapsed," Raph said shakily.

"Sounds like he collapsed from shock," Donnie said placing a hand on his brother's head, then moved it over his brother's heart, "his heart is racing." Donnie's own heart dropped.

It was a silent walk home. They finally entered the lair, Splinter looked up the couch to see Michelangelo in the arms of Raphael. "Michelangelo!" Splinter called out, "what happened?"

Raph laid Mikey on the couch, Leo placed a pillow under his head. "He-he...killed someone."

Splinter's mouth dropped, he did not want to show his emotion, but this was shocking. "Is he physically okay?" Splinter asked checking over his son.

"I think he is just in shock," Donnie said.

Splinter bent down and picked Mikey up in his arms, "it will be okay my son." He carried Mikey to his room and laid him in his bed and covered him up. It was going to happen, all his sons would have their first kill, but Splinter never would have thought Michelangelo would be the first to kill. Splinter did not want to leave his son's side. Michelangelo was so caring and compassionate, for him to take a life would take a great toll on him.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie were sitting in on the couch. No one has spoken since they came back, none of the brothers could place themselves in their brother's shell. Donnie wanted to in and comfort Mikey. Mikey always came to him when he had a nightmare, and this was like a giant nightmare, and the worst part was it was reality.

Splinter found he had fallen asleep in the chair by his son's bed. He was jerked awake by Mikey screaming. "Michelangelo, it will be all right," Splinter said.

"I-I k-killed someone!" Mikey sobbed, "it's n-not alright!" Mikey turned his head away from his father, "I-I want to be alone," Mikey whispered.

"Very well my son, but if you need to talk you can come to me at anytime," Splinter tried to place a hand on his son's shoulder, but he pulled back, "would you like something to eat?" Mikey could only nod.

Leo saw Splinter leave Mikey's room, "how is he?" he asked.

Splinter shook his head, "he will need our support, but for right now he wishes to be alone. I would like you three to respect his wishes."

"Hai sensei," they said at the same time.

Mikey was shaking. He killed someone, sure they were a member of the foot clean. They were a human, they had a family, maybe some kids. Mikey held his hands over his eyes, he tried to shake the visual. He heard a knock at his door, he jumped and fell off his bed. He crawled under his bed. There was another knock, "go away!"

"Michelangelo, it is me. I have food for you," Splinter said, he opened the door and walked in holding the tray with a bowl of noodle soup. Splinter watch as Mikey slowly crawled out from under his bed. "I will just leave you the soup, I do not have to stay," he said placing the tray on Mikey's bed.

"Thank you," Mikey said. He turned away, "I would like to be alone, sorry sensei."

"As you wish my son," Splinter said turning to leave, he lingered for a moment to watch Mikey take a spoonful of the soup.

Splinter found it hard to sleep, he knew if Michelangelo needed him he might not come if he was sleeping. Splinter closed his eyes, he remembered his first kill. He was a few years older than Michelangelo is. He felt the same way Michelangelo did, he was scared and nervous. It was Saki who helped him get through it.

It was early the next morning when Splinter went to check on Michelangelo. He knocked on the door, but no response came. He knew his son could just be sleeping, he knocked again this time turning the door nob; it was locked. Splinter's heart dropped. He forced the door open by ramming it with his shoulder. He looked around the room looking for Michelangelo. Splinter found him in the corner holding a kunai to this neck. "Michelangelo!" Splinter cried.

"No! Don't come closer!" Mikey cried pressing the kunai closer into his skin. Splinter saw blood drip down his son's neck a tear fell from his eye.

"Michelangelo, please drop the kunai," Splinter said.

"But I am a murderer!" Mikey began to shake from crying so hard.

Splinter knelt down and took the weapon from his son's shaking hand. "Michelangelo you are not a murderer. To be a murderer you have to intentionally kill. You killed accidentally, that does not make you a murderer."

"Yes it does!" Mikey whined.

"If you are a murderer than so am I," Splinter said.

"W-what?" Mikey choked out.

"It is true, before I tell you let me clean that cut on your neck."

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to see my brothers."

Splinter held is paw to the cut on Mikey's neck, you don't have to. I will go and get the supplies I need. Before Splinter could stand up Mikey held onto his kimono, "don't go," he cried, "I want my daddy."

"Very well, but I would still like to clean your cut, may I ask Donatello-" he stopped when he saw the panicked looked on Michelangelo's face. Splinter took the kunai and tore the hem of his kimono and used the cloth to wrap around Mikey's neck to stop the bleeding. "There, all better," Splinter said smiling warmly, but Mikey turned his head away. "Let me tell you my story," Splinter said.

Mikey nestled himself in his father's arms, "ready," he murmured.

"When I was not much older than yourself I killed someone. I lived in a small village, all the boys trained to be ninjas under Master Kyoutsu. Most boys followed the code ninjutsu, there were some older boys who thought themselves to be above the code. There was this beautiful but shy girl who lived in my village. You see her mother died when she was very young, before her mother died she gave her the teddy bear she had when she was child. The girl treasured that bear and carried it with her where ever she went. One day the older boys took the bear from her and played a game of keep away." Splinter started to explain his story, but Mikey stopped him.

"Sensei what does this have to do with your first kill?"

Splinter rubbed his son's head, "I will get to it," Splinter held his son tighter. It had been a long time since he spent quality time with Michelangelo, he just wished the situation was better. Michelangelo was sweet, caring, and easy going, but right now he needed all the help he could offer him, "as I said she dearly loved his toy bear. I tried to get the toy her her, but the older boys pushed me away from getting it," Splinter took a deep breath he never told his sons this story, "I jumped to my feet, I used the heel of my hand to break his nose, he stumbled back and tripped. He hit is head on the corner of a fountain, he was killed instantly." Splinter closed his eyes it had been a long time since he remembered this day.

"But sensei that was an accident..." Mikey said.

"Michelangelo did you intend to kill that foot soldier?"

"Well no," Mikey said. Mikey started to shake, "but-but...he was going to hurt Raph...and-and..."

"You love your brother and would do anything for him. Just as would have done anything for Tang-Shen."

"Tang-Shen...that is the name of-"

"yes my late wife," Splinter gave his son a sad smile.

"Wait sensei...is that the bear you gave me?" Mikey asked starting to think about it.

"It is," Splinter said.

"Why did you give it to me?" Mikey asked, there are four of us, "why me?" Mikey asked not remembering when or why he got the stuffed toy.

Splinter smiled. He never told Mikey where he got the bear from. It was old and tattered his young son assumed he found it. "When you were younger you were very sick. Once night you were fussing, you would not let me leave. At the time I had no toys for you boys. I went to get the only toy, the stuffed bear. I brought it to you, you instantly took it in yours and held it close to your plastron. You slept threw the night for the first time since our mutation. Every time you were sick or scared you would not sleep without that bear."

Mikey blushed slightly, "I still sleep with it." Mikey looked to his father, "thank you for sharing with me, but I still want to be alone for a little while longer."

"I understand I was the same way as you. I would not even let my friends see me after it happened. My son if you need me please do not hesitate to come see me at any time."

"Hai sensei," Mikey said standing up with Splinter's help and walking to his bed. Splinter tucked him in

Splinter left Mikey's room to meet his three older sons.

"Sensei how is Mikey?" Donnie asked

"He still wishes to be alone, it will take time for him to except what happened." Splinter said, "if he comes to you to talk please do not push him away, allow him to talk and do not judge him."

The three turtles nodded, "sensei, what happened to your kimono?" Leo asked.

"Michelangelo had a small cut I used it to wrap it," Splinter said, "now I will meditate."

Mikey tossed and turned in his bed. He held the bear close to him. He whimpered and cried in his sleep. He no longer wanted to be alone, but he did not want to be with his brothers like he normally would.

Mikey walked to his father's room. He laid down next to his father in his futon. Mikey snuggled close to his father. Splinter took his blanket and covered his son with it. It was not long before Splinter could hear Mikey whimpering and breathing heavily. "Michelangelo wake up," Splinter said urgently. Splinter knew Mikey was having a panic attack. Splinter pulled Mikey into his arms, the turtle's body began to relax. Mikey buried his face into Splinter's shoulder, "everything will be okay," Splinter said.

"Don't leave me," Mikey whispered.

"I won't," Splinter said.

"He was going to hurt Raph. I could not let that happen," Mikey choked out. The rest of Mikey's words were lost in sobs.

Over the next few weeks Mikey slowly came to terms with what happened, but he knew he could never get over what happened. What he did know was that is father would be there, and understood what he was feeling. His bond with his father grew closer over their shared misfortune. That stuffed bear he got more than ten years ago also mean more to him.

Mikey hoped he would never have to kill again.


End file.
